Absolute Perfection
by Dil9
Summary: Absolute perfection. At least the soul searching music and the hands playing it were absolutely perfect. Was the man behind the mesmerizing music just as picture perfect? The musician in her was captivated by his compositions and the artist itched to draw him. Bella needed a model for her art assignment would the owner of the perfect hands pose for her human anatomy project?
1. Chapter 1 Absolute perfection

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**Chapter 1 - Absolute perfection **

Absolute perfection… I glanced at the hands playing the piano. They were long and slender. Graceful as they flowed seamlessly through the keys. The slight dusting of hair on his fore arm hinted as a masculinity that I couldn't see through my window. The artist in me wanted to draw and capture this perfection in canvas. Well, I had already done that several times now. I couldn't resist. The music that flowed through the window facing my apartment was mesmerising. Every evening at the same time he would sit at his piano and play. He lived in the massive single storey house next door. I have not seen anyone else during the five weeks I had spent as his neighbour.

I had learnt to play the violin when I was very young and I played by ear. I took my violin out. Waiting for the pause in his playing which always signalled that he was listening to hear the strains of my instrument. Then when he was satisfied that I knew the number he was playing he continued with his playing to the accompaniment of my instrument. We played in harmony…this stranger and I, in our own little bubble of peace in the chaotic mix of real life.

I was in love. I was in love with a pair of hands and the graceful notes that serenaded the quiet. I had never seen his face, nor had I heard his voice. It was only when he played that he opened the shutter. The angle was such that I could only see his hands and his piano through his window which was the only one facing my block. I had checked the other side and come face to face with a massive brick security wall.

I had just finished my degree in business and was now pursuing my secret dream. Charlie and Renee my parents had been adamant that I studied something from which I can earn a living. As an only child I had done what they wanted and was now working part-time as a research assistant online. And finally I was indulging in my secret passion, art. I had enrolled in private art classes and I was preparing to contribute some of my drawings to an exhibition that Mr. Banner my teacher was holding in three months time. I had already showed him my obsessive hand drawings and his exhibition is themed as a study in the human anatomy. I was now supposed to draw a nude model for this venture but still didn't have a clue as to where I could find a specimen of a man or a woman for this purpose. Since I was not taking regular classes at an institution I didn't have access to any of their paid models. Even if I could get a contact I lacked the funding. In my desperation I had been thinking of trying to draw myself while looking at a mirror. This was the only thing I could come up with. Well it's better than nothing. I didn't want to miss the chance of exhibiting something in Mr. Banner's exhibition.

In my pre-occupation I hadn't realised that the music had stopped. It was the voice of a man chuckling that brought me out of my reverie.

"Hello stranger… do you hear me?" A deep musical voice inquired. The piano was shut and the shutter was pulled so I couldn't see who was talking to me but the voice came from near the piano. He couldn't see me either since I sat in total darkness.

"Yes."

"I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I would like you to play with me on a concert tour. I have had a last minute cancellation."

"Who are you?" I know it was way too late to inquire but I hadn't really bothered to learn the identity of my music partner. The mystery of his unknown identity fed my secret romance with his hands.

"I'm Edward Cullen, I compose music. May I have the pleasure of your acquaintance?" I gasped. Oh god! The Edward Cullen? He was very well known as a recluse and an amazing composer and musician. I had never heard of him playing in public and he never gave interviews.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Are you a musician Isabella? You play remarkably well."

"No not really. I just play for my own pleasure."

"Well, it has been my pleasure accompanying you for the past few weeks."

"Likewise Mr. Cullen."

"Well what do you say to my proposal? I will pay you for your time. The tour through Europe will last for four weeks. All expenses will be paid by me." He went on to name a sum which was quite frankly astronomical but my mind had other ideas. Would I dare?

"Mr. Cullen, right now I am not in need of an additional income but I do have another more pressing need."

"What may I ask is this pressing need? I may be able to help you with it in return for your participation in my tour."

"I need a model. I have got the opportunity to contribute to an upcoming exhibition organised by my art teacher."

"Male or female?"

"It doesn't matter. But the stipulation is that I have to do the drawings with a live model and he or she has to attest that the drawings were done in their presence. But unfortunately for me I have just moved in to Seattle and I don't know anyone around here."

"Would I do as a model?"

"If you are willing to do it Mr. Cullen, I will agree to take part in your tour."

"Aha. A very generous offer. Well, I don't have anything much to do during the tour so I'm all yours during the time in between performances and practice sessions to do as you like with. Would that be sufficient time for you to get your work done?"

"It should be enough Mr. Cullen. I should inform you that I need a nude model, are you willing to pose for me nude?" I couldn't believe I just asked a total stranger I had never set eyes on to do nude modelling for me. Well he had asked me to play in his concert tour.

Silence…total silence from the other side of the window. I waited with baited breath. I could hear only the sound of the rapid beating of my heart. You stupid girl now you have lost the chance to play in a once in a life time concert not to mention tour Europe for free. I finally heard a chuckle.

"Well, that's something to consider. I do not want to blindly agree to something which may bring me unwanted attention. The last thing I want is nude pictures of me circulating. So pray give me the contact details of your art teacher. If it is a genuine offer I am willing to accept it."

I gasped at the audacity of this total stranger for disbelieving my claim. However, his last words made me hold my tongue. He was willing to let me draw him and I could get up close and personal with those gorgeous hands.

I rattled out Mr. Banners contact details and then mine. Well that was that.

I made myself some dinner and lay back down in my bed. My phone rang.

"I agree to your terms. Mr. Banner assured me that you do not need to draw my exact facial features so you can hide my identity. I will of course have to authorise before you display any work featuring me. I expect professional curtsey and will not tolerate any unwanted advances. Is that clear?"

"Yes." In my shock I barely got the words out. Who was this man? I knew it was Cullen but he hadn't even bothered to greet me or introduce himself.

"I'll see you tomorrow at 10am to sign the contract. Be there at the entrance of my house at that time. And bring your violin I want to see you play with my own eyes."

And then he hung up! He hung up on me before I got the chance to utter a single syllable. Urrgh! How frustrating! The arrogant self serving… I was mad. What if I was busy tomorrow? But the rational side my mind was happy with the outcome. I had my model and a tour of Europe what more could I want? As long as that grouch didn't spoil it for me that is… my subconscious reminded me. I wondered what he looked like. His hands did look fine but I doubted whether the rest of him would look as good. He had beautiful long fingers with well manicured nails ideal for playing the piano. My perverted mind could think of other things those hands could do but I doubted I would want them if the owner came along for the ride. I was no hand specialist so I had no idea how old he could be.

I resisted the urge to do an online search on him. I repeated to myself that I didn't care what he looked like as long as he would sit for me. He was most likely pot bellied after sitting so long in one place playing the piano or composing. His work was well known so it is likely that he had been in this profession for at least 20 to 30 years. Most likely he would be in his late forties or early fifties. Judging by his arrogant tone he sounded like a jaded individual. Well I could tolerate him for four weeks. I must remember to make sure I had internet access for my work during the tour.

The next day I woke up early dressed in my most professional looking pencil skirt and dress shirt. I rang the bell at promptly 10am. The door opened within seconds.

"Holy hell" I gasped in shock. On the threshold stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Gorgeous dark blond coppery hair formed a halo around the most strikingly handsome face. Full pink lips and a chiselled chin with a straight nose completed the absolute perfection. Piercing emerald green eyes fringed with long dark lashes stared at me in disbelief. This must be someone else not Cullen. But a surreptitious glance at his hands dashed all my hopes. They were the ones that I dreamed of every night.

"My thoughts exactly, so you are Isabella Swan, I thought you were in your forties at least considering the way you play." I would recognise that self assured arrogant voice anywhere.

**AN: This is my first original fan fiction. I hope you like it. Leave me some love with a review. **


	2. Chapter 2 The first meeting

**Chapter 2 – The First Meeting**

**Bella's POV**

"_Holy hell" I gasped in shock. On the threshold stood the most beautiful man I had ever seen. Gorgeous dark blond coppery hair formed a halo around the most strikingly handsome face. Full pink lips and a chiselled chin with a straight nose completed the absolute perfection. Piercing emerald green eyes fringed with long dark lashes stared at me in disbelief. This must be someone else not Cullen. But a surreptitious glance at his hands dashed all my hopes. They were the ones that I dreamed of every night. _

"_My thoughts exactly, so you're Isabella Swan. I thought you were in your forties at least, considering the way you play." I would recognise that self-assured arrogant voice anywhere…_

Who the hell was he to doubt my identity?

"From the way you played, I assumed you had years of practise under your belt. Mr. Banner said you had a business degree and were working, only taking art classes as a hobby." Oh! He had done some digging. I cursed myself for not doing that internet research.

"All that is true and I am Isabella Swan. And I thought you were in your fifties!" I snapped back at him.

"A matter of mistaken assumptions; oh well, let's see if you play as good as you look. Come into the music room." He turned his back and walked away. I shrugged out of my coat which he had not even offered to take and hung it up on the rack near the door and followed him. It was only on the way that I realised that he had paid me a back-handed compliment. So he thought I looked good? I felt a thrill of pleasure run down my body. It's not every day that a man who resembled a Greek God would say I looked good. And, the best part, I was going to see him naked. He was standing next to the piano going through some notes. From the way his shirt sleeves hugged him his body looked well toned. He was also lean and tall. Wow! I'd hit the jackpot. I couldn't wait to see all of him. I was sure he looked even better without his clothes. My drawing was going to be that much more perfect.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Swan? I don't tolerate gawking adolescents. Now play. I'm seriously considering withdrawing my offer." It was then that I realised that I was staring at him from the open doorway of the music room. Shit. I hastily opened my violin case and stood in the middle of the room. I started playing one of his own tunes which I had picked up. He played known pieces and originals. Even though I had not heard some of the pieces he played before I had assumed that I was ignorant, now I realised that they were his own compositions. Every night he would first play the piece for me and then I would accompany him when he repeated it. I had a photographic memory so it was very easy for me to remember the notes.

I raised my eyes to his only when I played the last strands. He stood there gazing at me, his eyes now a darker shade of Jade. I stared back hypnotised by his intense look. It felt like he was invading the deep depths of my soul. However, a sound from the foyer broke the spell.

"Ahh, Jasper good morning. Bring me the contract." I quickly looked away and tried to gather my nerves. What happened just now? Does that mean he liked my playing? I wasn't going to ask. He was rude to me so I decided to remain silent.

"Miss Swan if you would follow me." He walked away towards another room. I followed after placing my violin back in its case. It looked more like a library, but there was a large desk in the middle.

"Take a seat." I was surprised that he finally remembered to be courteous.

"Here's the contract Edward. Are sure about this?" This time a blond god walked into the room. What was this a Greek model house? Why hadn't I seen either of these men before? Ice blue eyes acknowledged my presence.

"Yes. This is Jasper, my manager."

"How do you do Miss Swan?" I shook the offered hand. At least he had enough manners to offer me a small smile and greet me properly, unlike his boss. Jasper handed one copy to me and Cullen took the other.

"So, let me get this clear, you will accompany me to Europe on my tour, perform with me in exchange for me posing as your model?" I nodded my head.

"I would appreciate a verbal yes or no Miss Swan, I hate dealing with mutes." Oh! He was so insulting!

"Yes. You will pose nude for me as my model for my artwork to be displayed at an art exhibition." Jasper gasped.

"Edward, I must advise you..." He barely got the words out before Cullen cut him off.

"Alter the contract to say I will model nude for Miss Swan. And also include that I will be paying all the expenses she might incur on this tour, including everything necessary for concerts, interviews and after parties." He demanded.

"But think of the…"

"Enough. She plays well and I don't want to suffer with another incompetent fool. Trying to train someone this late in the day is next to impossible."

"But Tanya, she was good Edward. Why did you have to fire her just two days before the tour? You had to know the consequences. Aro won't be happy."

"Jasper! I don't give a damn about what Aro thinks. Am I not making myself clear? I am not particularly fond of seeing strip teases during practise sessions. She sat on the Steinway in the studio yesterday displaying her bare assets to me. That was the last straw after I had already warned her off several times. She may be a good musician, but I am not interested in being molested in the name of music."

"Of course. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Alice did mention about you warning her, but I didn't think she would take it that far."

"I didn't either. Now get the contract ready. We leave in two days and I believe Miss Swan will need to do a bit of shopping and prepare for the tour." Jasper left the room presumably to amend the contract.

"What shopping?" I inquired.

"I need you to dress appropriately for the performances. Alice my personal assistant will help you select suitable clothing."

"Wait a minute. I'm not going shopping."

"Yes. You are Miss Swan and I will pay for all the clothes as they will be for the tour."

"I'm busy today. I don't have time for shopping; some people have to work for a living." I don't know where the words were coming from, but I didn't like the way he was dictating to me.

"Well that's unfortunate. Then Alice will have to take your measurements and get everything ready for you." Before I could respond to that Jasper returned with the contract. I took my copy and read through it. It sounded genuine, but there were a lot of privacy clauses. I was surprised at how detailed it was. It was more like a non-disclosure agreement. I carefully read through everything and signed on the dotted line. Cullen handed over the copy he signed for me.

"Why do you have all these non-disclosure privacy clauses?" I had to ask.

"I value my privacy Miss Swan and I expect you to conduct yourself in a professional manner at all times." I nodded and then thought better and was about to give a verbal answer when there was a shrill call from the doorway causing me to cringe

"Edward darling, do you like my new dress? I got this especially for the opening night and I wanted to show you first. Daddy said it looked good." A stunning strawberry blond walked into the room in a red cocktail dress which draped across her perfect figure like a second skin. There was a slit on the side running right up to her hip. She sashayed in and walked right up to Cullen leaning down to kiss his cheek. Was this his wife? I was shocked to realise that I knew nothing about him. What if she didn't like the idea of her husband posing nude for someone else? Oh god!

"Tanya I told you, I am not going to take you on the tour."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Edward! You can't fire me with daddy and Uncle Marcus organising this tour. Besides you will never find a replacement on such short notice." She gave him a cat like grin and draped a red clawed hand over Edward's back which he promptly removed. I hated her on the spot. So this was Tanya. What a surprise, I had assumed that Mr. Arrogant would have liked to have a woman like this draped all over him.

"Tanya, please keep your hands to yourself. I'm in the middle of a meeting." She finally glanced up and seemed to notice me, but didn't even bother to acknowledge me.

"What meeting?"

"I've just signed up Miss Swan as your replacement for the tour."

"WHAT? You can't be serious Edward. This…" she moved her hand gesturing to me as if she was too disgusted to find words to describe me, "replacing me? Does she even know how to hold a violin?" She gave me a dismissive glance.

"Oh she knows alright, I have never seen anyone who has such natural talent like Isabella does. I'm sure she can play the whole concert on her own by now."

"You are crazy Edward. Daddy will not allow you to replace me with anyone! And how can you train someone in just one day. I'm calling Daddy."

"Yes, you do that. I would like to inform him of the change too." Tanya huffed and walked out of the room. It was just moments later that a streak of black hair moved past me straight into the arms of the man sitting at the desk.

"Alice!"

"What did that skunk do this time Edward? Are you okay? Jasper just told me." Cullen chuckled playfully ruffling the hair on top of the tiny girl sitting on his lap. I was amazed at the difference in his whole demeanour with her.

"Nothing I couldn't take care of Alice. Don't worry. Oh! And I have a shopping assignment for you."

"You do! Oh Edward I love you!" The enthusiasm shown by this girl was amazing as she wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and kissed him right on his lips! Who was this? Could this be his wife? His eyes were twinkling as he looked at her and for a moment I envied the pretty little girl.

"Now get up and act your role. You are supposed to be my personal assistant." More like personal assistant with extra benefits, I grumbled to myself. It was obvious that they shared a deeper relationship than that of an employer and an assistant. He planted another kiss this time on top of her nose and removed her from his lap.

"Alice, I would like you to meet Miss Isabella Swan who will be replacing Tanya on the tour." Alice's eyes grew huge.

"You finally fired her? Good for you Edward! How many times did I tell you that she was only interested in getting into your pants?"

"I know I should have listened to your instincts when Aro first proposed that she play with me."

"Well, I'm glad you got rid of her. I hope Aro doesn't try to create trouble for you. I know how much this tour means to you Edward." She leaned down putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know." He sighed. Alice turned to me with a brilliant smile.

"I'm so glad he found you Isabella, can I call you Bella? Isabella sounds too long and I will never be able to talk fast enough." She was talking non-stop.

"Sure you can call me Bella, my friends and family call me that." I smiled at her. I liked this tiny girl. I felt a twinge of jealously for the obvious affection that Edward had for her, but if she will let her man pose nude for me then I would have no issues with her.

"Oh! Thank you Bella! I hope Edward will be able to train you enough so that you can play with him on the tour. Oh my god Edward! We are leaving day after tomorrow and the first performance is on Saturday! How are you ever going to be ready by then?" She looked horrified. Edward chuckled.

"Oh Isabella is already ready, she's very good actually. I would go so far as to say that she's even better than Tanya." The emerald eyes turned to me and I nearly fainted. He was smiling at me, a crooked panty dropping smile. Oh god! I could feel the steam rising from my heated body.

"Oh really! I was nearly toppled in my chair when the pixie hugged me. She was definitely very touchy feely.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Bella for agreeing to go on this tour. I hope you are getting well compensated for your efforts." Alice turned to Edward.

"Believe me she is. She's going to get me naked in exchange for performing with me." I could see the mischievous boyish smile on Edward's face. For the first time I wondered how old he really was, less than thirty for sure.

Alice's mouth was hanging open and for the first time since she came in to the room she was speechless. The silence didn't last that long though.

"You're getting naked with her? Edward! Are you finally dating? Oh! I'm so happy for you!" She launched herself at him again.

"No, no, Alice you misunderstood." I had to correct her before she jumped to more conclusions. I could tell that Edward was not going to correct her. He still had that sly look on his face.

"Then what? Edward would never strip. The last time I saw him naked was when I hid his clothes when we went skinny dipping." Mr. Arrogant blushed a deep red much to my satisfaction.

"Alice! That was ages ago and a secret." He whispered the last part.

"He's been such a prude." Now I was confused. Obviously, Alice wasn't his wife since she hadn't seen him naked for a long time. I didn't like the fact that she had seen him naked in the first place. This was getting ridiculous who was I to get jealous over Edward? I barely knew the guy and here I was staking a claim on him. He hadn't even asked me to call him by his first name.

"Alice, enough of my sordid past, you have a job to do. You have to shop for a new wardrobe for Isabella for her concert tour. Here's my card. You have carte blanche get whatever she needs."

She grabbed the card out of his hand and turned to me and said, "Don't worry Bella once I have your measurements, I will take care of everything. You'll love it all. Oh! And, I've got to have you for at least half a day. We need to do your hair and stuff." I groaned. I was not going to get out of this. However, much to my amazement I was actually looking forward to getting pampered. I wanted to look my best. I didn't like the fact that Tanya dismissed me so easily. Alice's enthusiasm was rubbing on me. I genuinely liked her.

_**A/N: Thank you very much for reviewing I loved hearing from all of you. Please do let me know what you think of this chapter and how the story is progressing. **_

_**Thank you Dazzleglo for being my beta for this story! As always I owe you for the brilliant work you do. Please vote for dazzleglo's story Catastrophe that was nominated by someone for the Emerging Swan Awards. Go to: emergingswanawards blog spot dot com**_

_**I have also submitted a story for the 'Taste of the forbidden contest'. Please do visit the challenge site fan fiction net /u/4076435/Taste-of-the-Forbidden-Contest and check out all the amazing stories there. **_


	3. Chapter The audition

**Chapter 3 - The Audition**

**Bella's POV**

"Let's get back to the music room and go through the concert play list. I hope you can spare me another hour or so Miss Swan."

"Bella."

"Excuse me?" Shapely brows rose up questioningly.

"You can call me Bella." I was disappointed by his response.

"Well Bella, would you care to accompany me to the music room?" He sounded patronizing. I was hoping that he'd reciprocate by asking me to call him Edward.

"Right after you Mr. Cullen." I deliberately used his surname.

"What's with this 'Mr. Cullen' business? Ask Bella to call you Edward! Don't be such a dork!" Alice called out as she followed us into the music room. I had to hold back a smile at her directness.

"Well then Bella, call me Edward." He muttered seemingly distracted while picking up some music notes from his desk. I didn't respond.

"Isabella…"

"Bella…" I couldn't help rubbing it in his face.

"Bella," he finally looked up into my eyes and held out the stack of music notes in his hands towards me. I quickly took them.

"Please go through the notes. I guess you already know most of them."

"I do." I simply stated.

"I suspected as much. You have an extraordinary talent. I suppose you have a photographic memory to go with it," he continued giving me an appraising look. I was very surprised. It was a very astute assumption as not many people figured it out so quickly like he did.

"Yes Edward." I wanted to deliberately use his name. His eyes seemed to suddenly glow like embers and he sucked in a deep breath. That intense look was back.

"Wow Bella! That's amazing! So you remember everything? I mean…"

"Alice! Give her a break. Bella, I'll give you half an hour to go through the notes then I can answer any questions you have. After that you can leave."

"Not before she talks to me." He rolled his eyes. I was surprised at his somewhat informal response to her. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at him and I saw the corners of his lips turn up slightly before he pulled Alice onto the corner sofa with him. I couldn't help eavesdropping on their conversation. I was curious about their easy relationship. It was as if Edward was two people. He was so easy going with Alice while very formal with me.

They talked for a while about some places Alice had visited. She had apparently been on holiday the past two weeks and this was the first time she had seen Edward after she got back.

"So Alice how was it?" The twinkle in Edward's eyes when he looked down at her meant that he was teasing her.

"It was good Edward…much better than I could have ever imagined. He first…" to my surprise Edward covered Alice's mouth with his hand nodding his head no and he blushed. I was amazed by this sudden turn of events. What were they talking about?

"Please Alice I don't want to know the details. Believe me when I say I have plenty of information on the topic."

"Oh, but Edward you don't have firsthand experience. Let me tell you exactly how…" This time Edward started tickling her. Whatever she was going to say he didn't want to hear, but he was the one who brought up the topic in the first place. She was giggling like a school girl trying to evade him.

"Stop, stop, let me tell you how sweet…" she continued to laugh. Was she his baby sister? But they looked so different. Alice's relationship with Edward really was a big mystery and I can't seem to let go of the feeling that there was more to this interaction than that met the eye. I could ask, but I realized it was none of my business.

"What's going on? Edward, what's this I hear that you've replaced Tanya?" A deep gravelly voice called out.

Edward groaned and I saw Alice practically drag him down to her by his shirt collar and whisper something in his ear. Edward turned to Alice and nodded his head. She smiled back at him. They both stood up together with Alice still hanging on to Edward's arm.

"Come now Edward, answer me, what have you done?" I didn't like this voice.

I whipped my head around to see a short pudgy man in a business suit walk into the room.

"Ah Aro! Just in time, I was going to practice a bit with Isabella." Edward stated.

"So it's true? You've found a replacement? Are you crazy Edward? Do you know how much money I have riding on this? I can't afford the tour to be a flop. This is the first time you are doing something like this. So unless you make a good impression it will be the last."

"I know that Aro. That is why I am going to use only the very best." He gritted out.

"You think this little brown mouse can play better than me Edward?" Tanya huffed.

"When I proposed this tour it was understood that you will use my daughter as your violinist. It would give her the exposure she needs. I will not tolerate you making last minute changes like this." So this was Tanya's father. He looked nothing like her. Her mother must be exceptionally beautiful.

"I made no such promise and you know that Aro. The contract I signed with you clearly states that I have the freedom to select the accompanying artists, the music, tour locations and the instruments. You have no say in that." Edward seethed.

"I will not tolerate this nonsense. Wait till Marcus hears about this, he's on the way. Ahh, here he is. Just the man I wanted." A stout older man walked into the room.

"Edward, I need an explanation." He looked harassed. It was clear he didn't want to be in the middle of this argument.

"You will get one after you hear Isabella play. Come on Bella, let's play. You know the drill." For once I was on his side. I really didn't want Tanya near Edward. He sat down at the piano while I took out my violin.

"Come here…" He motioned me to come and stand right next to the piano facing him. Then his eyes met mine and after I nodded my head he started playing. I listened, as he would always play it first for me and then after I memorized it, I would start playing.

"Well, she's not playing. What did you expect a miracle?" Tanya rudely interrupted us.

"Enough of this nonsense Edward; send the girl away and we'll forget this ever happened." It was clear that Aro was trying to dismiss me without giving me a chance to play.

Suddenly Edward stopped playing and stood up facing them.

"I have a proposition for you gentlemen. What do you say to an audition? I think that will be fair to both ladies." Aro started laughing in derision at this.

I knew I could play any of the pieces he had already played with me. I also wanted to be able to earn this place for on my own merit and not just because Edward couldn't stand Tanya. At the back of my head I felt scared that I would lose my model. Edward seemed to sense this.

"You will still get what you wanted." He said to me in a lowered voice so that the rest of the room couldn't hear. I smiled at him and nodded my head in agreement.

"So what do you say ladies and gentlemen?" He turned to look around the room.

"I'm all for it Edward." Tanya purred giving him a cat like grin and then turning and glaring at me.

"Agreed?" Edward once again asked Aro and Marcus.

"Yes agreed." Marcus sighed running a hand in exasperation through his hair. Aro nodded his head.

"Well then Tanya, you go first. Number four." Tanya glared at Edward. I instantly knew that this was a piece she found difficult.

Edward turned back towards me and winked at me as he sat down to play. I knew he was getting her to go first so that I would have the opportunity to memorize the piece. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the music as they played. Tanya didn't make very noticeable mistakes, but there were parts where she hesitated too long and the flow was not that smooth. It was obvious she was not very comfortable playing this piece. When they finished Edward turned to look at me.

"Okay Bella, are you ready." I nodded my head yes. He kept his glance on me while he started playing; I joined him shortly and started to play just like we used to when we didn't know each other. His eyes were captivating; I was mesmerized by their intensity. Without having to concentrate my hands played the music while my mind got lost in Edwards' emerald depths. It didn't feel like we were two people, it felt more like one person playing two instruments at the same time. We were so in tune. I guess the weeks of playing together in perfect harmony was paying off. He had never played this piece with me before. I think it was a new one. When we finished there was silence in the room. Then suddenly we heard a loud squeal and Alice started clapping her hands. No one else joined her. She rushed over once again kissing Edward on the lips and then hugging me to my surprise.

"My god! Where did you find her?" Marcus asked. It was clear he was impressed. I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face.

"That was unfair! He must have practiced with her! That was cheating. You knew I found it difficult to play that piece Edward." Tanya was pissed off.

"Yes. It looked like you practiced a lot. When exactly did you meet?"

"Actually I only met Bella this morning. She lives next door. I've heard her playing and when I was practicing in the evenings, she would listen to my compositions and play with me. When I realized how good she was I asked her whether she'd like to play with me." Oh Edward, I would love to play with you. What the hell am I thinking? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head to clear it.

"I don't believe you! It took me three weeks to learn that piece!" Tanya huffed.

"Well, I think Bella played with me for the last five to six weeks am I right?" Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Yes. I moved here six weeks ago."

"She has a very good ear and an amazing natural talent." Tanya's eyes narrowed into slits at Edward's praise.

"Well that was something." Marcus chuckled while Aro glared at him.

"I think you're biased, Edward. You selected that piece on purpose. It must be one that Bella plays well."

"Okay then, you select one and we'll play it."

Tanya made her selection and they started playing. Once again I closed my eyes and concentrated. This was a piece that we'd played before too. I remembered it very well. It was a difficult one to master, but since I'd played it three times in the past several weeks with Edward, I was sure I could play it.

"Shall we Bella?" Once again Edward kept his eyes on me the whole time we played. I felt the music flow effortlessly from my hands. This was much easier than the first since I knew it already.

"Incredible… absolutely incredible," Marcus was nodding his head in disbelief.

"I still think they are cheating. He must have taught her the whole concert and practiced with her."

"No I haven't Tanya. And when did you think I had time to practice with her when I was with you in the studio most of the time?"

"There is something suspicious going on here."

"Well then, why don't you just bring out any piece of music and then the two of you play it? I don't care what."

"Tanya, I think we've seen enough of this. I think Bella is great." Marcus spoke up, but Aro was having none of that.

"I agree with Tanya. Let's see them play a completely new piece. Not one of Edwards'. I'll find one on the internet and then they can play." He gave Tanya a look and they shared a secret smile it was obvious this was going to be a piece she knew very well. As I suspected it was one she played extremely well, but I knew I was better for the simple reason that I didn't try too hard and just let the music flow.

"Well, we have a clear winner. Now let's get this show on the road. Edward I expect you'll get everything prepared for Bella for this journey?" Marcus asked.

It was Alice who answered and finally everyone left leaving me with Alice for the dreaded measuring. She made an appointment for me the next day with a salon and I was finally free to go home. That night Edward played with me again, but he didn't play the part first, we both started playing together since this time I had the notes and I knew which piece came after which one.

**A/N:** Please review and let me know what you thought of this little audition. A big thank you goes to Dazzleglo for agreeing to beta this story.

I also have some great news! My story '_**Preparing for the wedding'**_ has been nominated for best Edward and Bella under the work in progress full length fictions in the Emerging Swan Awards. If you love our Edward please do cast a vote for him.

I've got more good news my amazing beta Dazzleglo's story '_**Moose on the loose**_' has also been nominated for best humour. You really should read it if you haven't already.

Here is the link to vote for both stories through the Emerging swan awards website:

Emergingswanawards dot blog spot dot sg/p/full-length-fic-wip-nominees dot html

Or here's the direct link

Esurveyspro dot com / Survey dot aspx?id=219e1b90-4526-4c9a-9f1e-372cae504f1


	4. Chapter 4 Getting there

**Chapter 5 – Getting There**

**Bella's POV**

The flight had been unremarkable. We flew first class and I had been seated next to Jasper. I had hoped that Edward or Alice would sit next to me. They sat together right in front of us. Tanya, Aro and Marcus were seated on the opposite aisle. Jasper didn't say much, but Alice and Edward kept up an ongoing conversation for most of the flight. Well, mostly Alice telling Edward more about the trip. He seemed interested in every small detail she revealed listening attentively. Jasper barely spoke a word with me. However, halfway through the flight when the cabin lights were dimmed, Alice asked whether we could shift seats for a bit so that she could go over some tour details with Jasper. I had readily agreed. Ever since we took off, I'd been looking forward to talking to Edward. So far he had barely spoken a word to me. Edward got up and took Jasper's seat while Jasper took his in the row in front of me.

"Did Alice get you everything you needed?" Edward inquired.

"I honestly don't know. She asked me to pack a small back pack which I'm currently carrying as my hand luggage. She's packed all the stuff she got for me and checked it. I'll only see what she has bought me when we get to the hotel."

"Oh, about that Bella, I hope you don't mind, but Alice and I decided to make things easier by booking a suite for you and me."

"What? What do you mean? I can't share a room with you!" What on earth was going on?

"We don't want Aro to know anything about me modeling for you. I don't think you want that to be common knowledge either do you?" I shook my head no.

"But they might wonder what the hell I am doing sharing a room with you!"

"Shh…quiet. Let me explain."

"Okay, go on."

"We have booked two suites right next to each other. Each one has two separate rooms so we will all have our own room. One of the suites will be book under your name and Jasper's and the other under my name and Alice's. However, I will be sharing one with you while Alice shares the other with Jasper. We were lucky enough to have a connecting balcony between the two so if something happens, we can rush next door without being seen."

"Okay, I still don't understand the necessity for such elaborate measures." I couldn't help wondering why one suite was under Edward's and Alice's names and why not Alice's and mine.

"Bella, if it gets out that I'm going to model nude for you, or if someone sees us doing it and the press gets hold of it, it will be bad publicity all around. It could ruin your fledging art career, plus my reputation as a serious composer. I have worked incredibly hard to come this far and I don't want it ruined by any unwanted gossip."

"Who would want to spread such rumors? I'm sure the success of the tour means more to Aro and Marcus."

"Yes, may be to Marcus, but Aro only agreed in the hopes of having Tanya's career as a violinist promoted by riding on my coattails. Well, that is not going to happen now so he has every reason to find something to hurt me with."

"I guess so. Why is Tanya coming on the tour?"

"Aro insisted that we take her as your backup."

"What?"

"Bella, to be honest with you, I don't like the idea that much either. I suggest you watch your back at all times. Tanya would do anything to get your place in the concert. I have included her in some of the orchestra pieces, but it would be nothing like the exposure you will be getting."

"Okay I understand. I'm willing to go through with all this if it means that I could get a few good art pieces out of it."

"I've been meaning to ask you, why don't you pursue music as a career?" I didn't hear his question clearly as I saw Alice suddenly kiss Jasper on the lips after wrapping her hands around him. What the hell? Did she kiss everyone? Who's next? Me?

"Bella, did you hear me?"

"Umm, what did you say?" Another giggle from Alice distracted us.

"Alice!" Edward called out.

"What?" she was still giggling.

"We are not alone, keep it down. I think it's time you two shifted seats again." Alice pouted at Edward. She then planted another kiss, but this time on Jasper's forehead before he got up and changed seats with Edward. I was very disappointed with this turn of events. Edward was just opening up to me; it even looked like he wanted to get to know me better. Also, Jasper didn't look too pleased either. What was up with that?

**A/N:** Please review, what do you think is happening? A big thank you to Dazzleglo for doing a great job being beta for this story even with her extremely busy schedule.


End file.
